1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a cubic silicon carbide single crystal thin film and a semiconductor device based on the cubic silicon carbide single crystal thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices formed on a silicon carbide (referred to as SiC hereinafter) substrate are known. One such device is a light emitting diode that includes an n type 6H—SiC epitaxially grown layer and a p type 6H—SiC epitaxially grown layer, both of which being formed on an n type 6H—Si substrate. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-319099 discloses a device formed on an SiC substrate (e.g., 4H—Si substrate) of another crystal structure.
The SiC has a high melting point, and therefore cannot be easily re-crystallized from a melt for growing its bulk crystal. Thus, high quality bulk substrates such as Si substrates and GaAs substrates are difficult to manufacture. Also, large size SiC substrates are difficult to manufacture and are therefore extremely expensive as compared to Si substrates and GaSAs substrates.
Existing SiC devices are manufactured by forming a plurality of devices on an SiC substrate, and subsequently dicing completely through the SiC substrate into individual SiC devices. Thus, the expensive SiC substrate cannot be re-used. A need exists for a new technique effective in reducing the manufacturing cost of SiC devices.